A Holiday Romance
by Michelle1017
Summary: Both Emily and Naomi are on holiday with their families. What will happen when they meet and they are instantly attracted to one another...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have had a lot of spare time over the last few days so I have been doing some writing, I have mainly been focusing on Drowning but I had this idea whirling around my head so I started writing it on my iPad as it just needed to get out of my head. I guess there are some benefits to being poorly and off work. **

**This is the first chapter I have written and I am not sure whether I will continue it or not but here goes with this one... **

* * *

Chapter one

Emily

I gazed across the campsite I couldn't take my eyes off the gorgeous blonde staying in the caravan opposite. I first spotted her yesterday, we arrived at about the same time and I know I have never even spoken to her just admired her from afar but she did something to my insides... It's hard to describe the feeling but it's like a swarm of butterflies in my stomach that I have no control over.

Anyway enough about that for now let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Emily Fitch, I am 21 years old and have just finished university. I should probably also tell you I have a twin sister called Katie and a younger brother called James who is a complete pervert even at his young age. I am now a qualified teacher and start work at the local primary school in September so my plan was to relax and enjoy my summer before reality caught up with me. Well that was my plan until my mum and dad decided that we all had to come on this stupid family holiday, a holiday I knew would just end up in arguments. I know what you are probably thinking, I should give it a chance but let's just say I don't have the best relationship with my mum. I guess I should go into the details... When I was sixteen I had finally had enough of hiding who I really was from my family. Now is where I should probably tell you I am gay, I have known since I was about 12, anyway I told Katie the truth when we started college, all I can say is she didn't take it very well but once I proved to her that I was serious she came round to the idea and everything was good between us again. She had advised me not to tell our mum as we both knew what she could be like but after another couple of months of hiding myself from the rest of my family I finally snapped and I told everyone one night at dinner. James thought it was fucking fantastic and even had the cheek to ask if he could watch when I had a girlfriend, that comment earned him a slap round the back of his head from Katie. Dad was confused, I don't think he really understood it fully but if I was happy he was happy and my happiness was all that mattered to him. Then we come to my mum, let's just say she didn't take the news too well, in fact she flew off the handle, I could see the anger in her face as she ranted across the dinner table "This is all nonsense Emily, we are just going to forget about what you have just said and carry on with dinner, no daughter of mine is gay you just need to find the right boy to make you happy. Maybe your sister can help you with that, she is very popular with the males."

Katie had glanced at me across the table with a look that said 'leave it' but this time I knew I couldn't just leave it, I couldn't hide myself any longer I needed to be free to live how I wanted to without all the secrets. I left the house after that giving both mum and myself chance to cool down, things were frosty between us for a while and she couldn't accept what I was telling her but over time things got slightly better, she just kept her head up in the clouds and pretended it wasn't happening, she even kept trying to set me up with young boys from families she was friends with in the area. I just humoured her to keep the peace but that was getting extremely tiring now.

So here we are now in Cornwall on a campsite all five of us squashed into a caravan because mum and dad thought it would be fun. Let's just say fun was not the word I was using to describe it and it definitely wasn't Katie's idea of fun. She was off somewhere now probably trying to find some cute boys to shag, she did want me to go with her but I much prefer the view from where I am sitting right now, as soon as I had caught sight of this gorgeous blonde I couldn't help but think that maybe the next three weeks could be more fun than I thought, first things first though I needed to find an excuse to speak to her and second I needed to find out if she was on my side so to speak, I was seriously praying she was. As I sat discreetly watching her as I pretended to read the book I had in my hand she looked across at me and caught my gaze, I looked away embarrassed that she had caught me looking but as I took the chance to look back up again she was still looking over in my direction, she smiled, a smile I quickly returned a slight blush spreading over my cheeks as we held our gaze. I had to break the gaze as my mum appeared in the doorway of the caravan her Scottish accent breaking through my peace "Emily love can you come inside for a minute?"

I took a deep breath as I looked back to where the young blonde had been seconds earlier to find she was gone, I felt a slight sadness creep over me but I could sense mum was beginning to become impatient so I didn't think about it for too long as I closed my book putting it down on the table as I followed mum inside the caravan "What is it mum, I was enjoying that book."

A thin smile crept across her lips "I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about and I'm not sure I really wanted to hear what was coming next but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to leave until she had said her bit "Why what's happening tonight?"

She continued to smile which was beginning to give me the creeps "We are having a BBQ love with some friends that are staying at a campsite down the road, they have a lovely young lad we think you will get along with."

I rolled my eyes "Mum how many times do I have to go through this with you, I am gay, I like sex with girls and nothing is going to change that. Will you stop wasting your time and the time of poor young lads that think they have a chance of getting into my knickers because it's not going to happen."

Her smile had disappeared now "Emily do you have to be so crude, you know this is just a phase."

My own anger was rising inside now "I will stop being so crude when you accept me for who I am. This is not just a phase, I have known I am gay for 9 years now and nothing is going to change how I feel so fucking get over it."

With that I turned and stormed back outside, I couldn't stay around here at the moment I was so sick of having the same fight with her. I slammed the door shut behind me and ran, I wasn't really aware of anything around me until I finally stopped running. I had made it to the beach, it was so peaceful down here, thankfully we weren't near the busiest spots as I couldn't handle that right now. I sat down on one of the nearby rocks and finally my tears escaped, they came in floods just pouring down my cheeks. I have no idea how long I sat there everything seemed a bit if a blur. It was only when I felt someone sit down next to me I finally looked up and took proper note of my surroundings, I smiled slightly as I saw it was the gorgeous blonde from across the campsite sitting by my side. My breath caught in my throat as she returned my smile and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks "I saw you running from your caravan looking upset, I wanted to check you were ok."

I smiled "That's sweet but you don't even know me."

She laughed and my heart fluttered "Well I'm hoping I can change that. I'm Naomi by the way."

I continued to smile "Emily and it's nice to meet you." I paused "So Naomi tell me about yourself."

She looked out to the ocean "Well there's not much to tell really I'm 21 years old and have just finished university, you are looking at a newly qualified journalist who starts her new job in September. I am away with my mum and her husband, it's not really my idea of holiday fun but hey it's three weeks away from daily life." She thought for a second "So what about you Emily, what brings you here?"

I chuckled "My parents, again not really my idea of fun but things are looking up now." I blushed slightly before continuing to tell Naomi a little more about myself. We fell into an easy conversation and it almost felt like we had known each other a while, the conversation became a little more uncomfortable when Naomi asked her next question "Emily I hope you don't mind me asking but what had you so upset earlier, I heard the raised voices before you took off."

I shook my head slightly "It's ok I don't mind you asking, you just might not like what I have to say." I paused slightly "Well I guess the first thing is you should know is I am gay." I watched for any kind of reaction but she didn't even flinch so I continued "Let's just say my mum doesn't agree with it, she thinks I am going through a phase and keeps trying to set me up on unsuspecting boys, personally I think nine years is a pretty long phase."

She laughed "Nothing you have said Emily has offended me. I'm guessing you knew from an early age then?"  
I nodded "Yeah since I was 12."

She smiled "Well if you don't mind me saying then your mum sounds like a bit of a bitch for not accepting you for you. Thankfully my mum is a more accepting, she didn't even flinch when I told her I was gay she just smiled and said love is love Naomi regardless of whether it is a male or a female. I just want you to be happy."

I was a little surprised "Yes well that's my mother for you." I stopped my brain catching up slightly "Wait hang on did you just say you are gay too?"

She laughed a little "Yeah." She paused "That's not a problem is it."

I shook my head "No, not at all if I'm completely honest I was kind of hoping you would be. You've been driving me crazy since I first saw you yesterday."

She smiled "Same, I just needed to find a way to talk to you."

I returned her smile "Same."

She glanced across at me and I could see she was nervous "So what now, I know we have only just met but I like you Emily."

I smiled my heart beating rapidly "I like you too Naomi so how about a date."

Her eyes sparkled "I'd like that... Are you free tonight?"

A sadness overcame me "Unfortunately not." I paused as a thought rushed through my mind "Actually my mum is throwing a BBQ tonight, another one of her set ups but why don't you join us and bring your mum and her husband too."

She nodded "Ok sounds like it could be fun, are you sure your mum won't mind?"

I grimaced slightly "She will probably moan and complain but only because I plan on spending all my time with you and not on who she wants me to." I noticed then that Naomi looked a little hurt "Oh shit sorry that came out wrong I promise you I am not doing this to wind my mum up I want to spend time with you, in fact I very much want to spend time with you."

She smiled slightly "And winding your mum up in the process is an added bonus."

I nodded "Well yeah it is but I promise that wasn't my intention when I..."

She cut me off with a kiss and fuck me it was a good kiss, my heart was beating so quickly when she pulled away, I managed to utter a few words "Wow... Just wow."

She smiled "I believe you Emily and I will be there and if I get to kiss you like that again that's just an added bonus."

I leant forward slightly to kiss her again "You can kiss me like that anytime you want."

She slipped her hand into mine and pulled me up from the rock we were sitting on "Come on let me walk you back I have a BBQ to get ready for."

I couldn't help but smile I know I had only just met Naomi but I could tell there was something special about her. We chatted on the walk back about life in general really and as soon as we reached the campsite I could see my mum looking out from the caravan door, Naomi must have felt me tense slightly and looked over in the direction of the caravan I was staying in "I'm guessing that is your mum."

I sighed "Yeah being as fucking nosy as ever."

We walked a little further before Naomi smirked and swung me into her arms and pressed her lips against mine, I responded instantly and could honestly say I never wanted this moment to end. As we eventually pulled apart I could feel my mums eyes burning into us, Naomi smiled as she gazed into her eyes "I can feel a hole burning into the back of my top."

I laughed "That's my mum for you."

She gently stroked my cheek "I knew she was watching that's why I kissed you, not that I wouldn't have done anyway but she should accept you for you, plus any excuse to feel your lips against mine again."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. When we broke apart again she smiled "Would you like to come over to my caravan and have a drink?"

I smiled "I'd love to. Are you sure your mum won't mind?"

Naomi laughed "Mum won't mind at all, come on."

She slipped her hand into mine and led me towards her caravan. I saw my mum take a step towards us anger filling her eyes but thankfully my dad stopped her from coming over and I faintly heard him say "Leave her alone Jenna, she is gay that is something you are just going to have to accept or you are going to lose her for good. Let our girl be happy."

I flashed my dad a smile and mouthed thanks as mum retreated but although she may have given up this time I knew deep down this wouldn't be the end of it.

Naomi kissed my cheek "You ok?"

I smiled slightly "Yeah, she just rattles me sometimes. I don't get why she can't just leave me alone."

She hugged me close "You sure you want to do this, I love my mum but she can be a little full on sometimes."

I smiled "She can't be as bad as my mum."

She kissed the top of my head "From what I've seen no."

I slipped my hand into Naomi's again and she led me into the caravan, I know this might seem daft as we have only just met but being with her and kissing her felt so right. She indicated for me to sit down as her mum popped her head out the bedroom "Is that you Naomi love?"

Naomi smiled "Yeah."

I heard some shuffling around as her mum finished what she was doing "I'll be out in a minute love, put the kettle in will you."

Naomi rolled her eyes but I could see her smiling at the same time "Can I get you a tea or coffee Emily?"

I smiled "I'd love a coffee please."

It was then that an older blonde women came bustling into the kitchen "How's that drink..."

She trailed off when she saw me sitting at the table "Oh hello love, are you a friend of Naomi's."

I nodded "Yeah, well I think so we've only just met."

Naomi laughed "Yes she is mum and I'm hoping she might become more so be nice." She looked to me "Emily this is my mum Gina Campbell, mum this is Emily."

I held out my hand to hers and smiled "Nice to meet you Mrs Campbell."

Gina smiled softly "Call my Gina love."

We all sat around the table after Naomi had made us all a drink when it suddenly dawned on me, I turned to Naomi "Hang on does that mean you are called Naomi Campbell?"

I held Naomi's hand as she blushed slightly "Yeah unfortunately my mum thought it would be a nice name."

I smiled "It is a nice name and for the record you are so much better looking than the other Naomi Campbell."

She looked surprised "You are the first person not to have laughed about it."

I smiled "There is nothing to laugh about, a name is a name and it's not as if you chose it yourself."

Naomi leant over slightly and kissed me softly "I have a feeling you are going to become a very special part of my life."

I squeezed her hand "I hope so, I really hope so."

Naomi turned to her mum who had her eyebrows raised "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter."

Naomi rolled her eyes "Oh whatever mum, anyway Emily's family are having a BBQ later on today and Emily has invited me as well as you and Kieran."

Gina smiled "Oh that sounds lovely we will be there love."

I returned her smile "Great, we are in the caravan just across the way."

* * *

An hour or so later I had reluctantly decided I should make my way back over to our family caravan, Naomi had stepped outside with me and pulled me into my arms as I started to walk away and kissed me softly. As we pulled apart she leant her head against mine "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

I smiled softly "Same. I really better go now though as much as I don't want to."

She kissed me softly once more "I will see you in a couple of hours."

I returned her kiss "I'm looking forward to it already."

We shared one last kiss before I finally walked away across the grass. I could feel Naomi's eyes burning into the back of me and as I reached the door of the caravan I turned around and smirked before blowing her a kiss and disappearing inside not knowing what I was about to face but right now not actually caring.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been trying to write this chapter for a whole now but have finally finished it tonight and am now trying to post it on my iPad which keeps crashing for some reason. **

**This story won't be very long, it's just something fun and fluffy that I wanted to write. Thank you for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites, it seriously means a lot. **

**Anyway on with the story... **

* * *

Chapter two

Emily

A few hours later I was waiting for Naomi to come over, I kept glancing over to her caravan but there appeared to be no movement. I felt strange these past few hours, I had only just met Naomi but I missed her already so fucking much in the time we have been apart, this might sound very stupid but i feel connected to her in a way, if I am completely honest I felt it as soon as she wiped that tear from my cheek, it was like a bolt of electricity shooting through my body. I just wanted to hold her in my arms again and feel her lips against mine. I had spent the afternoon gazing across when I had the opportunity just to catch a glimpse of the blonde beauty but mum seemed to have other ideas for me and was keeping me busy during the afternoon as she constantly glared at me and barked orders getting ready for this evenings BBQ, let's just say she was not best pleased when I told her that Naomi, Gina and Kieran would also be joining us. I must admit I felt a small amount of satisfaction when I told her the news and the look on her face was priceless. It was time my mum realised that however hard she tried to change things and argue it was just a phase that I was gay and again this might sound crazy but I really hope my future was with Naomi, I really don't think I could walk away from her now.

* * *

As I stood outside with my dad beside the BBQ trying to keep out of my mums way I spotted Naomi walking over. Dad must have caught the look on my face as he smiled next to me "You really like this one don't you Emsy."

I smiled "It's crazy dad I've only just met her but yes I actually think she might be the one."

He hugged me close to him "I'm happy for you Emsy and just ignore your mum you know what's she's like she loves you."

I nodded slightly "Yeah I guess, sometimes I wonder though."

Naomi walked over and circled her arms round my waist as she kissed me softly, I could feel mum glaring over but right there in that moment I didn't care, she rested her forehead against mine "This might sound crazy but I have fucking missed you."

I smiled "I've missed you too."

Mum walked over and I moved to Naomi's side slipping my hand into hers "Emily who is your friend?"

I smiled "This is Naomi mum the girl I was with earlier."

Thankfully then Katie turned up with a young lad in tow and mum quickly rushed over with a smile on her face, I rolled my eyes "She's so fucking transparent, that's what she wants for me."

Naomi kissed me softly "Don't worry about her at the moment lets just have some fun together."

I smiled "That sounds good."

I spent a few moments just holding Naomi close until I heard my sisters voice behind me "So this is the blonde mum has just been talking about."

I rolled my eyes, I should have known mum would say something to Katie "She just can't let me be happy. Katie this is Naomi, Naomi this is Katie the twin I was telling you about earlier."

Katie looked Naomi up and down before looking at me and then back to Naomi "If you hurt my sister you will have me to answer too. Do you understand?"

Naomi looked a little shocked but nodded as I glared at Katie "For fucks sake Katie don't scare the poor girl away we've only just met."

Katie smiled slightly "Well now she knows from the beginning not to mess with my sister."

It was then that James sauntered over and looked directly at Naomi's chest "Nice tits."

Katie thankfully slapped him round the head before I got chance "Perv."

He just looked at her "What I'm just saying it how it is, I should have said "Nice tits, I want to fuck you."

I was just about to give him a slap myself when dad walked over and pulled him away.

I looked at Naomi and smiled "Sorry about him I don't think he will ever change."

She smiled softly "Well he will just have to learn there is only one Fitch that I have my eyes on."

I tugged at her hand and pulled her round the side of the caravan away from everyone else before pressing my lips to hers kissing her passionately "Why can't I stop doing that." I breathed as we pulled apart.

Naomi stroked her hand down my cheek "I don't know but I feel it too there is something about you Emily something that is drawing me in, something that is making me not want to be apart from you."

I smiled slightly "I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling like that then."

She kissed me softly once more "How about we grab something to eat as I don't know about you but I am starving and then we can escape over to my caravan and talk a bit more."

I smiled "Sounds perfect."

* * *

An hour later we had eaten and had taken our chance to escape across to Naomi's caravan. It was nice to be alone, if I'm completely honest the BBQ wasn't to bad, mum did keep staring across at Naomi and I but we just played her at her own game and every time we caught her glaring we snogged the life out of one another, let's just say there are some advantages to my mums homophobia. Things between us were getting very heated very quickly but for once it wasn't scaring me, this really felt right.

I sat over the table from Naomi a bottle of vodka between us but there wasn't much drinking going on as I just couldn't tear my eyes away from Naomi's as we chatted "Naomi I want to know more about you."

She smiled "What do you want to know gorgeous?"

I returned her smile "Everything but all in good time, I know you've just finished uni but where are you from, where are you living?" I held my breath waiting for her answer hoping she wasn't to far away from me.

She reached across the table to take my hand in hers and I felt the usual bolt of electricity rush through my entire body, I could tell by the way she shivered slightly that she felt it to "I went to uni in London and I loved it down there for those years but eventually the hustle and bustle of the big city became a little to much so I moved back home to mums in Bristol."

My smile grew "Are you serious? You live in Bristol."

She looked a little confused "Yeah why, that's not a problem is it?"

I laughed "Fuck no far from it, well it might be for you, but anyway I live in Bristol too."

She smiled "Why would it be a problem for me?"

I lowered my head slightly "Well it's just, well, you might not want to see me after this holiday, you know maybe it's just a holiday fling to you."

She gently placed her fingers under my chin and lifted my head slightly our eyes drawn together once more "I do Emily, I was praying you would live close so we could still spend time together. I know I've already said this but I'm drawn to you Emily, drawn to you in a huge way even though it's only been a day."

I smiled slightly "I feel it to Naomi, it's scary but scary in a good way. I've never felt this way before and definitely never felt anything like this so quickly. When you take my hand it's like a bolt of electricity rushes through me."

Her gorgeous blue eyes met mine "I feel that too Emily, I thought it was just me being stupid, it's good to know you feel the same from just a slight touch."

Naomi stood and walked around the table to me, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down onto my knee our lips quickly finding one another's in a gentle kiss to begin with but the passion between us quickly took over. We only pulled away when there was a banging on the door. Naomi sighed "Fuck, is it to much to get some time alone?"

She walked over to answer the door and I instantly heard my mums sharp tone "Where is my daughter?"

I walked over and slid my arm around Naomi's waist "I'm spending some time with Naomi mum, we are just getting to know each other a bit better."

She glared at Naomi before looking back to me "Simon is over there waiting to meet you love."

I rolled my eyes "Well he will have to wait and he will be waiting a fucking long time because I am gay mum and I am staying here with Naomi for now."

I could see the anger in her eyes as she reached out to grab my wrist "You are coming with me, don't ruin your future Emily."

I pulled my wrist away "Well I might ruin my future if I leave here now."

I watched as she realised what I was saying "She isn't your future."

I snapped back "How the fuck do you know?"

Her eyes were narrow "Because I am your mum Emily and know what is best, you have only just met her."

I took a deep breath completely fed up of going round and round in circles "And I haven't met Simon yet so I don't think you have much of an argument now leave me alone with Naomi so I get to know her some more."

I knew mum wasn't going to give up so I slipped my hand into Naomi's and pulled her back slightly before slamming the door shut in her face. I let out a sigh if relief but I was angry and upset, I felt a tear slip down my cheek which Naomi quickly wiped away with her free hand before kissing me softly "Will you come lie down with me."

I nodded and she led me to her bedroom both of us climbing under the covers and snuggling together. I kissed Naomi's cheek "Thank you for being here."

She smiled "I wouldn't be anywhere else, she really is a piece of work isn't she."

I laughed slightly "You could say that, she just can't seem to believe that I am gay, the rest of my family are supportive except her."

She kissed me softly once more "She might come round one of these days."

I raised my eyebrows "I'm not so sure but that is her problem I can't pretend to be something I'm not just to please her."

She smiled, a smile that quickly melted my heart all over again, the same way it did every time she smile, actually who am I kidding it was every time she looked at me. I shifted my body slightly and pressed my lips to hers, she wrapped her arms tightly around me pulling me closer to her as the kiss deepened. After a while Naomi moaned and I realised I was lying on top of her with my knee between her thighs. I blushed slightly "Shit I'm sorry... I didn't, I didn't realise."

I went to move but she tightened her hold stopping me "You don't need to be sorry." She smiled before kissing me softly "It feels pretty fucking good."

I smirked "Oh it does, does it."

A shy expression crossed her face as she nodded slightly "Yeah."

I leant down to kiss her softly again "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

She bit her bottom lip slightly looking even cuter than ever "Yes... No... I don't know, nothing about you and I is like anything I've ever done before, everything is different with you. I usually take things slowly but I want you so fucking much, it's like you have me under a spell."

I kissed her softly slowly trailing a line of kisses over her face to her ear nibbling softly before whispering "I want you so fucking much too."

She shivered beneath me before pulling my lips back to hers in a hard passionate kiss. I groaned against her lips as she slipped her tongue between my lips meeting my tongue and the feeling of further bolts of electricity rushing through my body hit me quickly and I knew we weren't going to stop this now. I reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up so I was straddling her quickly pulling her up with me. I ran my hands over her back gripping the hem before slowly sliding it up over her skin, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. I let my hands roam over her soft skin as our lips crashed together once again. I felt her hands tugging at my top and it quickly joined mine on the floor followed even quicker by my bra. Our eyes met and I could see her eyes mirroring the pure want in my eyes. Within minutes we had completely undressed one another a heap of clothes at the side of the bed. I gazed down at the gorgeous girl beneath me as I trailed soft lines over her skin before covering her breasts kneading them softly before circling her nipples. She moaned under me as her nipples hardened within a few seconds, her eyes were a darker shade of blue and I knew how turned on she was. She moaned once more as I continued to massage her nipples, our lips meeting again as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her again. She really did have me under her spell.

We shared one kiss after another each one deepening as we moved our bodies together, we fitted together so perfectly. I could feel her body trembling beneath mine as our breasts rubbed together. We kissed desperately and Naomi gripped me closer to her, I needed her so fucking much as I snaked my hand down her body slipping it between her legs finding her most intimate spot. I gasped at how wet she was as she moaned beneath me. I stroked her gently instantly feeling the heat coming from her centre, her lips quickly found mine again as she continued to tremble beneath me. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips towards mine begging me for more, more I quickly granted her as I pushed one finger followed by another inside of her. She gripped the skin on my back hard as she arched up towards me. She gasped "I want you Em."

I kissed her hard my fingers still pushing hard inside of her "You have me Naoms, I'm yours."

Her hand slid over my body and she parted my thighs stroking my centre causing me to moan loudly above her, she quickly slipped her fingers inside me. I moaned before pressing my lips to hers again just wanting to feel all of her against me as our bodies moved together. Her body continued to tremble beneath me as we shared one kiss after another our fingers penetrating one another. I could feel myself beginning to lose control as my own body trembled against Naomi. I could feel her own muscles tightening around my fingers telling me that she was close to. I whispered "Naomi."

She moaned "Emily."

Her fingers quickened inside me and I moaned loudly, my own fingers mirroring her own until together we let go. Her body stiffened beneath me as she threw her head back screaming my name from her lips as I cried out her name wave after wave rushing over my body. Our bodies trembled together until I collapsed against her chest my breathing coming in short gasps. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close until our bodies recovered. I can honestly say no girl has ever made me feel that fucking good.

* * *

As we lay naked snuggled together limbs wrapped around each other's I whispered softly into Naomi's side "It's like you have me under a spell to Naomi, I really fucking like you."

She kissed me softly "I really fucking like you too Emily." She paused "Will you stay here with me tonight... I mean you don't have to I just..."

I pressed my lips to hers hard cutting her off before pulling back smiling "You're even cuter when you ramble nervously, I would love to stay here with you tonight."

She kissed me softly before I snuggled even closer to her both of us content in the others arms. I didn't know what was going to happen between us but I knew as we drifted off to sleep hat I was going to have a fucking good time finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of this, I am not so sure about it to be honest but oh well it's as good as it is going to get. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I do love reading what you have to say. **

* * *

Chapter three

Naomi

I woke up the following morning with Emily snuggled close in my arms, I know I had only just met her but she was seriously drawing me in and last night, well fuck me I think I can honestly say it was the best night of my life. Yes I have slept with girls before but not one of them came anywhere close to making me feel the way Emily made me feel last night. I lay watching her sleep for a while just admiring her beauty until I felt her stir in my arms. I kissed her softly "Morning."

She smiled melting my heart all over again "Morning gorgeous..." Her smile changed to a smirk "Were you watching me sleep."

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks "You caught me out there, I couldn't resist you're fucking gorgeous."

Her cheeks flushed slightly "You're the gorgeous one." She paused a second "Naomi you don't regret last night do you, I mean you don't think..."

I cut her off with a kiss "Last night was the best night of my life Emily Fitch, I do not regret it at all."

She shifted her body slightly so she was straddling me "Well in that case how about I make this the best morning of your life."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down on top of me our lips crashing together as she pressed her body against mine making me feel so alive again. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip begging me for entry, entry I was quick to grant her. I moaned into the kiss as Emily deepened it her knee slipping between my legs. She pulled away from me gasping as she looked down into my eyes "Somebody is wet."

I groaned "That's the effect you have on me."

She smirked as she took hold of my hand and put it between her legs, I gasped as she leant to whisper in my ear "And that is the effect you have on me."

I pulled her back down to my lips wanting her so fucking much. Our tongues duelled again the passion quickly taking over us both, Emily pressing her body down against mine as she ground her hips against my body. Fuck she was turning me on so much. I groaned as she broke our kiss, I hated the lack of contact between us but I was disappointed for long as she pressed her lips against my neck starting a trail of kisses making me squirm beneath her as she sucked on my pulse point. I gripped Emily's back as my body began to tremble beneath her "Fuck Em... I... Need... You..."

She gazed down into my eyes before dipping her head down and trailing kisses over my collarbone until she reached my breasts, I shivered with pleasure as I felt my nipples harden instantly as she swirled her tongue around them. I moaned as she sucked one between her teeth and bit down gently driving me crazy as she alternated between my breasts, I gasped "Oh fuck."

She smirked down at me before sliding her body over mine leaving a trail of soft kisses. She slowly parted my legs and ran her fingers over my skin making me shiver. I moaned loudly as she replaced her fingers with her tongue slowly moving towards my centre the puddle between my legs growing deeper by the second. My fingers tangled in Emily's hair and I know I was tugging slightly but it was the effect Emily was having on me, she made me want her so much, need her so much, crave her so much... I lost my train of thought as Emily slipped her tongue between my folds making me scream out her name. I gripped her hair harder pushing her head down where I needed it more, she pushed her tongue inside probing and lapping at my inner walls, fuck me this girl knew how to get me going "Fuck Em..."

She knew I needed more as she pushed one finger followed by another her tongue swiping over my clit making me scream out again, the fire was coursing through my veins as my whole body trembled beneath her. I pushed my hips up against hers our bodies moving together as she pushed her fingers deep inside of me. I moaned "Kiss me Em... Fucking kiss me."

She quickly moved her body so she was covering mine again her fingers still pushing inside of me as her lips crashed against mine, I thrust my tongue between her lips my arms wrapping around her neck pulling her as close to me as I could. I groaned into the kiss as her thumb swiped over my clit her fingers curling inside of me. I felt my muscles tighten around her fingers as she stroked my inner walls pushing me over the edge. I threw my head back and screamed out her name over and over as wave after wave rushed from head to toe, my whole body trembling. I pulled Emily's lips back to mine just wanting to have her against me in every way possible as she slowly continued to move her fingers inside of me bringing me down from my high.

As my body relaxed she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, I groaned "Fuck that is sexy."

She smirked before kissing me again softly. I quickly increased the passion and flipped our bodies so I was laying on top of my gorgeous girl. I ran my fingers over her body and slipped my hand between her legs gasping at how wet she was, I looked down into her eyes "Lets see what I can do about the situation down here shall we."

Emily groaned loudly and pulled me back down onto her lips her arms quickly wrapping around my neck drawing me as close as she could.

* * *

An hour later we were lying in each other's arms, I gently stroked my fingers over the skin on her arm "Do you have to get back to your family?"

She smiled slightly "You trying to get rid of me Naomi Campbell?"

I quickly shook my head "No definitely not... It's just, I just wondered, you know if you wanted to spend the day with me but I don't want you getting in trouble with your family."

She kissed me quickly "You really are cute when you ramble and I would love to spend the day with you, just try stop me and as far as my family are concerned I don't care, I don't want to be apart from you." She stopped and looked a little worried "Sorry I shouldn't come on so strong..."

I cut her off with a kiss "I don't want to be apart from you either."

She smiled cutely before snuggling back into my arms.

* * *

We finally emerged from my room a while later to be met by my mum smirking in our direction "You decided to show your face then."

I felt Emily's grip on my hand tighten slightly, I knew she was probably nervous, yes she had met my mum but we both knew she will have heard everything the walls in a caravan really aren't that thick. I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her "Reluctantly yeah, I can't say I wanted to move from Emily's arms."

Mum smiled "I can just imagine, I just never knew my daughter was so religious until last night... and this morning."

I shot her a look I knew she was trying to embarrass me but nothing was going to bring me down from this high "What can I say Emily brings it out of me. Now if you will excuse us I'm going to make us some breakfast and we are going to sit outside and enjoy some peace."

Mum continued smiling "How about you go straight outside and I will rustle you up some pancakes and coffee."

I wasn't going to argue the more time I got to spend with Emily without having to do anything else was a bonus "Thanks mum."

Mum stood and made her way into the kitchen as I led Emily towards the door, she stepped outside first and I was about to follow when I heard mum "It's good to see you happy Naomi, you may have only just met but I can tell she is a keeper."

I smiled and continued on my way outside to join Emily at the small table in the mid morning sunshine. I held Emily's hands across the table getting lost in her eyes all over again, it almost seemed like the rest of the world had disappeared as we only had eyes for one another. That was until Jenna Fitch came storming across the grass "Emily what do you think you are doing?"

Emily turned her head slightly "Well I was enjoying a peaceful moment with a gorgeous girl until you destroyed that."

Jenna glared at me before looking back to Emily "I think you should come back with me now."

Emily shook her head "I don't think so mum I am going to have breakfast with Naomi and then we are going to spend the day together."

Jenna continued glaring but now it was directed at Emily, I could tell she was annoyed but from the bits Emily had told me about her she would be annoyed with her whatever the situation was "We have come on a family holiday Emily that means you should be spending some time with your family not the latest girl in your silly phase."

Emily looked angry "Whatever mum, when will you realise that this is not a phase and you are making me sound like a right slut in front of Naomi which we both know I am not. Where is Katie today?"

Jenna continued to glare at Emily "She is out with that young lad from last night."

Emily rolled her eyes "So Katie can go out with her latest fancy but I have to spend time with my family just because I have found a nice girl not lad, well it's not going to happen mum so if you don't mind leaving me alone with Naomi so we can get back to enjoying our time together."

Jenna glared at me once again before turning on her heels and flouncing off back in the direction she came from, I reached across to take Emily's hand in mine again "You ok?"

She nodded "Yeah, it's just so annoying that she won't accept I know who I am."

I kissed the back of her hand "Well that is her loss."

She smiled "You are so sweet to me."

I smiled, I couldn't help it "You seem to bring out the best in me."

* * *

We enjoyed the pancakes and coffee mum had brought out to us a while ago, thankfully she left us alone and we spent some more time getting to know one another a little more. I honestly felt like I could sit talking to this girl for hours at a time but I knew she was a little on edge about staying on the caravan site in case her mum came over again. I stacked up our plates "So what do you feel like doing today?"

She smiled "Anything as long as it is with you."

I chuckled "Well that goes without saying I am not letting you go anywhere." I thought for a second "How about we head down to the beach and then check out the arcades."

She nodded "Sounds good to me. I just need to go back and get changed quickly though."

I nodded "Ok, I will clear up here."

She stood up to leave but I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss "Don't be too long, I miss you already."

She kissed me softly once more "I miss you already too, I won't be long I promise."

* * *

I watched as she walked across the small patch of grass in front if us before she disappeared inside her caravan. I picked up the plates from the table and took them inside. Mum was still sitting at the table reading her book "Was everything ok with breakfast love?"

I nodded "Yeah it was great thanks mum, Emily has just gone to get changed and then we are going to hit the beach and the arcades."

Mum smiled "You really like her don't you love?"

I smiled, I couldn't help it "Yeah I do, I know it's mad as it's all been so quick but she is different mum, she's special."

She continued smiling "Well you go out and show her a good time then love, leave that washing up I'll do it."

I hugged my mum quickly, something I didn't do often but probably should do more "Thanks mum."

* * *

I quickly went to grab some stuff from my room and then went to sit outside waiting for Emily to come back over. I didn't have to wait long but as soon as I saw her come out the door I could tell she was upset, her mum appeared in the doorway behind her "Emily..."

She turned round quickly "Just fucking leave it mum" before almost running towards me. I stood as she approached as she just ran into my arms.

I held her close "Are you ok?"

She clung onto me and nodded against my chest "I will be, can we just get out of here and then we can talk."

I slipped my hand into hers and began leading her away from the site towards the beach feeling the daggers shooting from Jenna's eyes in our backs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I know it's been a while since I updated this, I've been back at work this week so not really spent much time at home. I have also not been in the mood for writing very much just recently. For anyone who is reading Drowning I am slowly getting through writing an update so hopefully not to much longer for that but don't hold me to that. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter of this, not sure how many more there will be. **

* * *

Chapter Four

Emily

I was quiet as Naomi walked with me, she didn't push me to talk, just stroked the back of my hand with her thumb reassuring me that she was here when I was ready. We walked to a quiet part of the beach and she sat down pulling me down to sit with her, I sat between her legs and leant my body back against hers sighing deeply "Why can't she just accept me Naomi and let me be happy?"

She kissed the top of my head and snuggled me closer to her "Because she is a fucking cow who obviously can't see how special her daughter is and obviously gets some kind of pleasure out of making her miserable."

I looked round at her smiling slightly to see the look of alarm on her face "Shit sorry Ems I shouldn't have said that."

I kissed her softly "You can say what you like, right now I'm inclined to agree she never seems to have anything nice to say to me whenever I am happy, especially if it involves a girl."

She chuckled next to me "Had a lot of girls then have you."

I smirked "A couple but none of them have made me feel the way you have in these last 2 days."

She smiled before kissing me softly "Well I aim to please."

I returned her kiss "You have certainly done that and thanks for today you have managed to make me feel so much better in just 5 minutes.

She smiled as she caught my gaze "Good and Em seriously try not to let your mum get to you, you are who you are and that is a beautiful, kind, caring young lady who I happen to like very much."

I kissed her softly "I like you very much too and with you around I feel like I can face anything."

* * *

We sat snuggled together for a while just enjoying being together the peace surrounding us protecting our little bubble as the waves lapped at the sand a little way down the beach. After a while Naomi kissed the top of my head "Do you fancy going to the amusements?"

I slipped my hand into hers and pulled her up with me "Sounds good to me."

She pulled me into her arms "There is just something I need to do first."

I smiled "And what might that be."

She smirked before crashing her lips to mine pulling me as close to her as possible. Kissing Naomi seriously felt like the best thing in the fucking world and I never wanted it to end as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging her for entry, entry she quickly granted me our tongues battling as the passion of the kiss increased. My fingers threaded through her hair as she moaned into the kiss I didn't want the moment to end but I also knew what was going to happen if we didn't stop soon and this was not the place. I pulled away after a few minutes my breath ragged "we need to stop."

She groaned "I know but I really don't want to."

I laughed as I slipped my hand in to hers "Come on we will pick this up later."

* * *

We strolled slowly along the sea front towards the amusements hand in hand, we weren't really talking we didn't need to everything felt so comfortable between us and I can honestly say I felt so happy just being with Naomi. I know how crazy everything might sound as I only met her yesterday but I know she is going to be someone special in my life, she might even be the one. Yes I know I'm jumping ahead of myself but it's the way she makes me feel.

* * *

A couple of hours later we emerged from the slightly darkened building into the sunlight, I have not laughed as much as I just have in those last couple of hours. Naomi and I had played on various games including battling one another with driving and dancing, she has quite the competitive side if I do say so myself, I have never been one to shy away from a little bit of competition. I won Naomi a giant minion teddy from one of the machines, it took me a while but I had been determined to get it. I was shocked when Naoms had said she had never seen the film, that was something I was going to rectify in the near future as it is one awesome film, both that and the second one, I could feel a film marathon coming up. After that we had moved into the photo machines and emerged with I don't know how many photos including some cute, some funny and some absolutely stupid, we just wanted to create some memories together. As we began walking again Naomi spun me into her arms "What do you fancy doing now?"

I kissed her softly before whispering in her ear "I think we should go back and pick up where we let off earlier at yours."

She slipped her hand into mine and we began the walk back. It was only when we got back though that I was brought crashing back to reality as mum must have seen us coming, I tried to avoid her but she came rushing over "Emily Fitch where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes "I told you mum that I was spending the day with Naomi and probably the night."

She tried to grab my arm but I shook her away "I don't think so mum, we have been through this before you are not going to stop me spending time with Naomi. If you must know I have been at the beach and the amusements but I will also take the time to remind you that I am 21 years old and do not need my mothers permission to go out or her permission regarding who I spend my time with."

I turned to walk away but she stopped me grabbing my hand "Emily you are spending the night with your family."

I pulled my hand away "No I am spending time with my girlfriend." I closed my eyes as soon as the words tumbled from my mouth. I quickly turned round to Naomi "Shit Naoms I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, for fucks sake we haven't even talked about what we are."

I could see mums smug face out the corner of my eye, I turned and snapped at her "Great now you have fucking ruined that too."

I felt Naomi's arms wraps around my waist and a soft kiss on my neck "Girlfriend sounds pretty fucking good to me."

I turned in her arms and kissed her softly before slipping my hand into hers and leading her away from my mum. I heard her shouting behind me "Emily come back here now."

I turned around quickly "No mum I'm going with Naomi." I turned my attention back to Naomi "So girlfriend where are you taking me."

She smirked "Well right now I am taking my girlfriend to bed and then I thought I might take her out to dinner."

I kissed her cheek "Both sound pretty fucking good to me."

* * *

As we rushed into Naomi's small room in the caravan clothes flying everywhere as we quickly stripped our clothes, thank fuck it was summer and we didn't have too many layers on as I just wanted to feel her naked body against mine. She pushed me onto the bed giving me a few seconds to shuffle backwards up the bed before climbing on top of me "So where were we earlier."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her lips down to mine in a passionate kiss "I think we were somewhere along these lines and I really didn't want to stop."

She smirked as she looked down at me "That makes two of us then."

I pulled her down to me again the passion between us quickly heating up again. I groaned as Naomi pulled away, I did not like the lack of contact but she quickly found my skin again as she lightly peppered my skin with kisses down my neck and over my chest reaching my breasts. As she sucked my nipple between her teeth she slipped her knee between my thighs causing me to groan loudly. I knew Naomi would be able to feel how wet I was as the puddle between my legs grew. I gripped the skin on her back as she alternated breasts feelings of pleasure shooting through my body and settling at my centre "Oh fuck..."

Naomi dropped my nipple and looked down into my eyes, I knew they would be a very dark shade of brown right now. Naomi was seriously turning me on and making me feel fucking amazing. I ran my hand down her cheek "Naoms please..."

She smirked "Where do you need me babe?"

I moaned "You know."

She continued to smirk "I want to hear you say it."

I threw my head back "You are such a fucking tease." I grabbed her hand and pushed it between my legs "There, I need you..." She slid her fingers through my folds cutting me off as I moaned loudly. She pushed one finger followed by another inside me. She pressed her lips against my neck sucking on my pulse point as she pushed hard and deep inside me. I gripped the skin on her back once again knowing I was digging my nails in as she pushed my body towards the ultimate feelings of pleasure.

I closed my eyes as she pushed me closer to the edge only fluttering them open to see Naomi's eyes a dark shade of blue looking down at me. She smiled softly making my heart flutter "Fucking kiss me Naoms..."

She crashed her lips against mine as she continued to push her fingers deep inside of me. My muscles were tightening around her fingers as she pulled away allowing both of us the oxygen we needed. I moaned loudly "Oh fuck..." She curled her fingers inside of me stroking my inner walls "Naoms I'm gonna... Oh fuck I'm..."

I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence as I threw my head back into the pillows screaming out her name as she pushed me over the edge wave after wave crashing through my body. Naomi continued to move her fingers inside of me as I trembled beneath her my breath coming in short bursts as she brought me down from my high.

Eventually my body relaxed as Naomi showered me with soft kisses, she looked down into my eyes and smiled "You are fucking gorgeous, you know that."

I smiled shyly "You're the fucking gorgeous one and you are amazing."

She kissed me, softly at first but I quickly increased the passion as I flipped our bodies so I was covering Naomi's naked body with mine "Now it's your turn to feel as fucking amazing as I just felt."

I watched the blue shade of her eyes deepen as she listened to my words knowing what I was about to do to her.

* * *

A few hours later we emerged from her room both completely satisfied and relaxed, thankfully Gina and Kieran have been out so we won't be getting any sarcastic comments. I needed to go back to my caravan to grab some clothes but I didn't want anything to ruin the bubble I was currently in so Naomi had suggested I text dad and get him to take mum out so I could get in without any trouble. I was watching out the window from Naomi's when I felt arms snake around my waist "Is the coast clear yet."

I leant back into her embrace "Yeah they have just left."

She kissed my neck softly "Do you want me to come with you."

I turned in her arms "It's ok, you get yourself ready I will only be 5 minutes. I will just grab some stuff and get changed here."

She smiled as she held me close "Why don't you bring a few clothes over here that way when you stay you don't have to worry about having to go back for clothes when you don't want to."

I smiled and kissed her softly "Are you sure you wouldn't mind that."

She returned my kiss "No of course not, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want it. I want to spend as much time with as I can and I am hoping you will stay with me most nights. Somehow I don't think we will be welcome at yours."  
I gazed into her eyes "I won't just spend most nights here with you I will happily spend every night with you."

She kissed me hard "Good, now go get your stuff quickly so we don't have to be apart long."

* * *

Within an hour I had been back and packed up most of my stuff and got changed ready to go out. Gina and Kieran came back just as we were leaving "Are you having fun girls?"

Naomi smiled "Yeah mum I don't think I've ever been this happy. I am just about to take my girlfriend out for dinner."

I watched Gina's smile grow "That is brilliant love." We started to walk away and she called after us "Have a good night girls."

I smiled "Thanks Gina."

As I walked with Naomi we talked "Your mum is amazing."

Naomi laughed "I wouldn't go that far she can be rather over the top."

I smiled "At least she accepts you for who you are and she is happy about you and I being together, she doesn't judge."

I felt her kiss my cheek "I am lucky to have her just don't tell her that any time soon. It doesn't stop her being completely crazy and over the top but then I guess she wouldn't be Gina Campbell if she wasn't like that."

I laughed "That is always true."

* * *

We found a small Italian restaurant up in town and enjoyed a romantic meal in the corner of the restaurant. My eyes barely left Naomi's over the course of the evening, she really did have the most amazing blue eyes I could get lost in forever. We spent time getting to know one another a little more and generally having a relaxing enjoyable evening. I honestly felt like the luckiest girl on the planet right now and I never wanted this feeling to end.


End file.
